One Boy
by dogangelsrule
Summary: Yami and Yugi have been going out for about 8 months. Yami is wondering if Yugi likes Seto more then him. Will Yugi’s song tell Yami that Yugi only wants Yami and that it? FLUFF! YamiYugi


**DAR: Hola amigos! Como estas? **

**Yugi: (understands what DAR said) BIEN! **

**Yami: (completely lost) wha????? I don't get it. **

**Yugi: (giggles) Its Spanish koi (playfully plays with one of Yami's bangs) **

**Yami: **

**DAR: Anyway if you could not tell I am talking Spanish! But that has nothing to do with this fic. This fic has Yugi and Yami fluff in it You no likely? THEN YOU LEAVEY! if you like it then stay! Anyway it also has a song in it from a play I am doing! w00t! oh and I own nothing sadly. (tear, tear) R&R also tell me if you want another chapter! Also words like _this_ are song lyrics. (runs off singing 'mocking bird' by M&M)**

**Yami & Yugi: (cuddling) please enjoy the fic and all the fluff! **

**Summary: Yami and Yugi have been going out for 'bout 8 months. Yami is wondering if Yugi likes Seto more then him. Will Yugi's song tell Yami that Yugi only wants Yami and that it? Yup it works! read anyway FLUFF! YugiXyami OH! And also I will not say what Yami and Yugi or Seto look like because I am to lazy :P**

**(NORMAL P.O.V)**

"**YAMI! I'M HOME!!!" The young teen called Yugi called out in the house. "WHERE ARE YOU???"**

"**up here abiou! Come up! You can home late. Its 9pm." Yami's voice said in the house. Yugi heard and run upstairs' to see Yami. Their grandpa had gone on a trip with Professor Hawkins for two weeks so Yugi and Yami had the house to themselves. And that was a great thing in their mind, doing anything they want. You see Yugi and Yami had been going out for 8 months now and were as some called it steadies. Or, some may say that Yami had given Yugi his pin. It was odd that day when they told each other that they loved each other because they both told each other at the same time. They both had said "I love you' at the same time in the same breaths. Anyway Yugi and Yami were happily together. But, for the last 3 days Yami had been acting oddly. And today Yugi was going to find out why. **

"**Did you eat?" Yami voice asked from upstairs. **

"**yes." Yugi called back. "its 9pm right?" **

"**Yes"**

"**Ok"**

**Yugi got to his room and walked in to find his Yami sitting on his bed. He smiled at his Yami thinking about his love for him. **

"**Yami, can I sit down?" Yugi questioned after a second. **

**Yami looked up with crimsons eyes and look at his abiou in the doorway. Yami smiled.**

"**sure abiou, come and sit right next to me." Yami said while patting the spot next to him on the bed. Yugi smiled and happily sat next to his Yami. Yami looked down and gave Yugi a kiss on the lips. A quick peck. Yami looked at his beautiful abiou and saw his serious look on his adorable, angel like face. Yami frowned and nuzzled Yugi's check while mumbling something to him. "what wrong?"**

**Yugi sighed and said "You have been acting weird for the last 3 days. What is it that's bothering you?" **

"**its nothing." Yami said with a sigh. **

"**Yes it is, now tell me." Yugi demanded while looking at his Yami. "Tell me" **

"**its just that, you have been looking at Seto like you like him. More them me. Or that you love Seto and not me anymore, so that's what it wrong." Yami said looking at Yugi with his crimson eyes. He pulled Yugi into his lap so he could look into Yugi's eyes. "Do you love me? Or are you just using me? DO you love Seto?"**

"**oh Yami, I'm your steady. I don't like Seto at all like I love you. Sure Seto is a friend but that's it. But he doesn't make me feel all warm and dizzy inside when I think of him. Only a steady does that. And you Yami, are my steady." Yugi said and then went out into song. **

"**you aren't just lying to me are you abiou?" Yami asked.**

"**I mean every word of it Yami. Seto is JUST a friend. A steady is a lover that is forever………(DAR: Yugi is singing the song and the lyrics are typed: _like this)(_DAR: I also don't own the song) **

"**_One boy, _**

_**one special boy, **_

_**one boy to go with,**_

**_to talk with, and walk with," _Yugi sang, he got up and pulled Yami up by his arms. Yugi put his arms around Yami's neck while he sang:**

"_**One boy, that's the way it should be. **_

_**That's the way it should be. **_

_**One boy, one certain boy, **_

_**one boy to laugh with, **_

_**to joke with, have coke with, **_

**_one boy, not two or three."_ **

**Yami, while Yugi sang beautifully, put his arms around his abiou's slim waist. He slowly start to walk with Yugi to it look sorda like a slow dance in a circle. A very cute image. **

"_**One day you find out, **_

_**this is what life is all about, **_

**_you need someone who is living just for you." _ **

"**hmmmmm, that's right, you have found someone who is living just for you." Yami said proudly and kissed Yugi's cute nose. "me." Yugi smiled and continued to sing.**

"**_one boy, one steady boy, _**

_**one boy to be with forever **_

_**and ever, one boy, that the **_

_**way it should be, that's the **_

_**way it should be. One boy, **_

_**one steady boy, one boy to **_

_**be with forever and ever. **_

_**One boy, that's the way it **_

_**should be, that's the way **_

_**it should be." **_

"**Oh Yugi, that song is beautiful, it shows me that you do care for me, your only steady." Yami said while listening to the lyrics. "and your angel voice also tell me that you are truthful." **

**Yugi giggled. "sh. There's more to the song and I want to sing it."**

"_**One day you will find out, **_

_**this is what life is all about, **_

_**You need someone who is living**_

_**just for you. One guy, one special **_

_**guy, one guy to live for, care **_

_**for, be there for, that's the **_

**_way it should be." _ **

**Yugi finished the song, stop singing, stopped dancing and look at into his Yami's eyes. **

"**see? I can never love anyone but you Yami." Yugi said and leaned up. Yami saw his abiou lean up so he leaned down and let his lips touch his abiou's. The kiss soon became more intents and more passionate. The kiss ended and both pulled away breathless. They both smiled at each other. Somehow, after about 10 minutes of more kissing, ended up on the bed. Both lying on top of the cover holding each other.**

"**Yami, I will always love you." Yugi said in a quiet sweet lovers voice. **

"**And I will always love you abiou." Yami whispered back and smiled at his abiou. Yugi returned the smile and er………lets not get into what happened for the rest of the night and let you decide that no? **

**THE END!!!!!**

**DAR: DONE! Well is it good, bad? TELL ME! heheheh sry for all the spaces anyway, R&R! Also in reviews tell me if you want me to write more to this story okies??? R&R!!! **


End file.
